


Cookie Victor

by MikoNeko



Series: A SuperGay Christmas [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Danvers Sisters, Danvers family, F/F, Fluff, Hopefully funny?, Romance, Sanvers - Freeform, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoNeko/pseuds/MikoNeko
Summary: Alex brings Maggie home for Christmas, learning about her growing up in Nebraska until a single cookie is left and the two spar over who deserves it most.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have so many fics in the works and need to write more, but have Sanvers on the mind so I figured I'd try out some quick Christmasy drabbles to get things flowing.
> 
> Prompt: “There’s one Christmas cookie left, so I challenge you, winner takes the cookie”

Alex and Kara were allowed a single guest for Christmas this year, Eliza not wishing her house overcrowded by the amount of friends Kara had accumulated over the years in National City. Luckily on Kara's part Carter was acquisitioned by his father for Christmas this year and Cat didn't want to argue when her son had invited to his father's this year despite Cat having custody over him for the holidays, however not wishing to squander his excitement that his father wanted to spend time with him, she allowed it.

What no one had been expecting was Maggie to be Alex's plus one. Kara knew things had been repaired but kept it under wraps for her sister's sake so both Cat and Eliza had been pleasantly surprise by the turn of events, though initially under the impression they were still friends. Especially when Maggie revealed that things hadn't been left very well in Blue Springs Nebraska. She admitted and apologized about lying to Alex when she said her parents took her coming out well. Her father had nearly kicked her out of the house then and there, but her mother, though just as disappointed, allowed her to live out the remaining three years until high school graduation under their roof so long as there was no mention of the topic again.

Maggie insisted she could live on her own but they threatened to call the cops to track her down and bring her back. Looking back she figured it was perhaps because they feared she would throw them under the bus, which was a pleasant thought at the time. So, Maggie regaled the women over spiked eggnog and cookies of her misadventures bringing girls home to spook and embarrass her parents over when found making out in the living room. It got to the point that they forbid any friends in the house, so Maggie took to the deck and backyard.

“And after I got my diploma I packed up my jeep one night and left town. Didn't look back once,” Maggie said before chuckling. “Even wiped my parents bank account to make my way across the country. I had no destination in mind but I eventually made my way to National City and joined the police academy. Fast track to detective after that,” she finished, winking at Alex before lightly elbowing her.

Alex chuckled, head bowed as she tried to hide the light blush on her face. “Sounds like a crazy ride,” she muttered.

“I knew I'd like you,” Cat said with a smile. “Sounds precisely like something I would have done if I lived at home in my teen years,” she added, taking a sip of her drink, frowning when she noticed it was cold again. Kara reached over wordlessly, moments from lowering her glasses before a swift kick to the leg had her eyes widening.

“Uh...I'll go heat this up for you, Cat,” she giggled nervously, apologetic eyes cast in Alex's direction. Maggie still didn't know Kara's Supergirl secret. “Anyone else's?”

“Nah, I'm good,” Maggie waved her off, Eliza and Alex agreeing, having mostly finished their drinks. “I would however like that last cookie...” she trailed off, eyeing the platter.

“Uh uh. No way, Sawyer. That cookie's mine,” Alex reprimanded tapping at Maggie's hand as it reached out to the coffee table.

“No fair, Danvers, you can't claim it. I've never had your mother's cookies until today, and besides I'm a guest,” Maggie said, halfheartedly glaring at Alex.

“Uh...yeah, but that cookie is still mine,” Alex said, leveling Maggie with a stern look.

“Fine. I challenge you to that cookie,” she replied.

“Wha--?” Alex asked.

Maggie looked around the room and smiled. “To a spar,” she said with a smirk, pointing to an empty area, made more probable with the movement of the couches they were seated on. “If you don't mind, Doctor Danvers?” she acquiesced politely.

Eliza found herself biting her lip to refrain from laughing. “Have at it. I'd like to see my daughter in action outside of a lab for once,” she said before rising to help in moving the couches to better accommodate the women.

“Mom!” Alex chastised.

“What, Alex? It's only a little brawl between friends. No harm, no foul,” Eliza said, a twinkle Alex was wary of in her eye. She hadn't made it obvious that her and Maggie were on...good—well, kissing terms, perhaps dating terms, but Alex had a sneaking suspicion her mother was gleaning that quickly.

Alex scoffed. “Alright, but considering your poor luck at pool, I doubt you'll win against me this time,” she informed Maggie.

“In your dreams,” Maggie joked back. When there was enough room for the tw women to spar without seriously damaging anything important, most likely the tree, and Cat and Eliza were seated on the couch, Maggie and Alex took up their positions.

“This should be fun,” Kara murmured as she sat down on Cat's right, handing her the warm drink.

Eyes narrowed at her opponent, Alex decided to play guinea pig and go in for the first strike to get the spar going, unsurprised when Maggie avoided the right hook and went for a swift jab at her ribs. Alex grunted, darting to the side before ducking a punch and attempting to grab Maggie's outstretched arm to flip her to the ground. Maggie twisted her arm to nearly elbow Alex in the nose if she hadn't jumped back to her starting position in shock. She glared at Maggie's smirk and cute dimples, before moving in for quick combination, that ended in a crouch until she swung out her long leg and caught Maggie's legs, toppling her to the ground.

As Alex moved to pin Maggie, she felt legs wrap around her hips and jerk swiftly so her back hit the hardwood floor and Maggie was sitting on her heavily, preventing her movements as she gripped Alex's wrists and leaned toward her face. “H—How?” Alex asked aghast. Maggie was smaller than her, so her chances of pinning Alex were less probable. And yet...here they were.

“When you're my size up against the brutes in the academy, you learn to throw what weight you do have around and never be easily usurped by a superior, _cocky_ opponent,” Maggie said in a sly voice, grinning wider as Alex's cheeks began to burn with the closeness of their bodies. Alex was too flustered to reply, a stuttering nonsense of noise escaping her lips.

“Great spar, guys, very entertaining!” Kara exclaimed in a muffled voice.

Maggie and Alex's heads turned, brows furrowed as the looked at the younger Danvers sister. Then they looked at the coffee table and back up at Kara, spying Cat and Eliza stifling laughter beside her.

“KARA!” they exclaimed in tandem. Kara coughed, nearly choking before swallowing stiffly.

“We were sparing _over_ that cookie!” Maggie groaned, dropping her head to Alex's shoulder as she released the redhead's hands.

“Oh! I thought this was some discreet way for you two to get physically close without revealing you're dating to Eliza and Cat,” Kara said, wiping at her mouth swiftly.

It was Alex's turn to groan, turning her head into Maggie's curly hair as her face burned in embarrassment yet again.

“Was I...not supposed to say that?” Kara asked in a quiet voice.

Eliza couldn't take it any longer, bursting out into laughter, Cat following but more quietly. “Yes, sweetheart, I believe they were trying to get around to that news,” Eliza said.

“Though, seeing as how they've yet to pull apart, I'd say they can hardly keep their hands off each other. But then, that was obvious during our game of Catan earlier too,” Cat easily joined into the teasing.

Alex's head popped up and stared wide eyed at Cat for a moment before carefully extracting herself from Maggie. “Guys...” she mumbled.

“Oh yeah, they are definitely itching to just cuddle and smooch and be all sickly gross together,” Kara added, making the sign for 'kiss' with her hands.

“Kara, stop it,” Alex glared at her sister.

“Aw, c'mon, sweetie, it's adorable how affectionate you two want to be,” Eliza said around a chuckle.

“Mom!” Alex whined. “J—just, stop it,” she pouted before grabbing Maggie's hand, dragging her to her feet and toward the staircase.

“That door better stay open, Alexandra!” Eliza called after the pair, bursting into laughter once more.

Alex ripped her door open and violently flopped face first onto her bed with a groan. “Could they be any more embarrassing?” she complained. Maggie chuckled before joining Alex, laying on her side to face her.

“Well, it looks like they never got to do this when you were a kid, so of course, it's going to be worse now,” Maggie said softly, running her hands through Alex's hair. She smiled when Alex raised her head. “They mean well. And I'm pretty sure they're happy for you,” she added.

“Us,” Alex amended. “They're happy for us. It's a two person thing,” she said, biting her lip. Their relationship was still very new and fresh and Alex worried about taking too large a step in proclaiming what they were, wanting to call Maggie her girlfriend though nervous.

“Yes, it is,” Maggie agreed, running her thumb over Alex's cheek. “May I kiss you in your childhood bedroom, _on_ your childhood bed, Alex?” she asked with a grin that showed off her dimples.

Alexandra thigh holster wearing Danvers  _actually_ giggled, blushing before she nodded, her hand moving to rest on Maggie's side as their lips met in a soft kiss. When they parted, Alex felt breathless. “I will never get used to that,” she admitted, eyes shining happily.

“I hope you never do.”

 


End file.
